Cavern of Death
by ChristyK
Summary: Dean and Sam check into mysterious disappearances in a town in New York
1. Chapter 1

This story follows my last story "Rage". You don't have to read "Rage" to understand it, although it does make references to some things that happened in that story. This is another old one I never posted and also was written before they found their father. Also the last chapter refers to an incidence that happened in the episode "Nightmare".

The Cavern of Death

Dean sat at a table near the window with Sam's computer opened in front of him checking through newspaper sites from nearby cities for any stories that might be of interest to them. He was starting to get cabin fever from being stuck inside for three days. They had been forced to hold up in the motel nursing their wounds from their last hunt and keeping a low profile in case the cops were looking for Sam who had cut out on his hospital bill when it was discovered he had a fake ID. Dean glanced over at his brother who lay in bed watching TV. Dean knew he was still in a lot of pain from his gunshot wound, a wound he had inflicted. He felt a sharp pain of guilt shoot through him as he watched Sam wince in pain as he reached for a beer on the table next to him. They both knew he had been possessed when he shot Sam and wasn't responsible for the shooting but that didn't stop the guilt he felt. He, himself, was nursing a badly bruised collar bone and a slight concussion but it was Sam he was concerned about. He had a slight fever for the last two days and his face glistened with sweat as he reached for the remote control.

"You okay?" He asked Sam.

"Yeah."

He knew his brother would say he was fine no matter how bad he felt. Dean got up and walked over to their first aide kit.

"I better take a look at your wound."

"You just checked it yesterday."

"Well I want to check it again." Dean was tired and bored and wasn't in the mood to argue and Sam knew better then to get on the bad side of his brother. He knew Dean was about to lose it if they didn't get out of the motel soon. He painfully sat up in the bed and left Dean unwrap his bandage. He glanced down at his stomach and could see the skin around the stitches tinged with red. "I hope this isn't infected." Dean said as he gently rubbed antibiotic over the wound then rebandaged it.

"It'll be okay….Maybe you should take the stitches out, maybe that's why it looks sore."

"We better let them in till tomorrow. We can't afford to have it open up on you."

They both had removed stitches many times before but Dean knew Sam's injury was more then just a deep cut. He had had major surgery and should be in a hospital not in some dirty run down motel room. But they had no choice; it was either get out of town or get in trouble with the law for using fake insurance cards.

"Did you find anything interesting on the computer?"

"Well I found a town….Washburn, it's in northern New York; it looks like they have been having some mysterious disappearances. Seems like strangers have been showing up there and then vanishing, and the local cops have no idea what's going on. People passing through the town stop at motels and go out for something to eat and never come back. They just disappear, no body…nothing."

"Could be something we should look into but then again….remember that town in Texas where people were vanishing that Dad took us through when we were kids?"

Dean nodded

"Yeah it turned out it was a gang robbing these people and then dumping the bodies at the town dump….Nothing supernatural about it."

"Well we could be walking into a situation like that."

"But what if it's something more? Maybe we should go up that way and check it out just to be sure."

Sam looked down sadly and shook his head slightly.

"What's wrong with you?" Dean didn't want to hear any reason why they shouldn't go. Right now all he cared about was getting back on the road and out of the motel room.

"We know Dad is in California….it just seems we're getting further and further away from him."

"Dad told us to stay away Sam….And I for one am going to do what he told me." Dean knew all Sam wanted to do was find their dad and he understood that. But he also knew their dad had warned them about staying away and he was going to listen to him. He hoped Sam wasn't going to go storming off again looking for him by himself. He knew how dangerous that could be. "Look Sam, I thought we were all through this. You gave me the 'we got to stick together' speech back in Burketsville. That's what Dad would want."

"I know." Sam looked over at Dean. "It's just that….sometimes I don't think we'll ever find Dad." He swallowed hard as his eyes filled up. "Maybe he needs us Dean, maybe he's in trouble."

"Or maybe he knows what he's doing and by us trying to find him we could end up putting him in more danger. No….I say we wait till we hear from him and in the mean time check out any strange unexplained occurrences we can."

Sam grinned.

"You really get off on all this don't you?"

"Hell yeah." Dean grinned back. "But first we need to find a bar…..I need to make us a little money, we're just about running on empty."

Sam looked down smiling. He knew Dean loved to hustle pool.

"Then I guess after we make us some money we're off to Washburn."

"Hey Sam, its New York….Just think of all the bars...the money we could pick up along the way."

Sam knew that Dean had gotten jumped in the alley when he was in the hospital and all his money was stolen. This last week they had been living off of Sam's money, and now that was running low. He knew Dean was right; they needed to get out and make some money.

"Well let's get packing."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews.

**The Cavern of Death**

Chapter two

**Later**

After they packed they hit the road. Washburn, New York was roughly two hundred miles away and they stopped at various bars along the way hustling pool, both only playing a few games at each bar not wanting to end up in another fight for taking too much money from someone. They knew they both were hurting and getting into a fight was the last thing they wanted.

"How much we got?" Dean asked as they neared Washburn.

Sam laid the money on top of the map and began counting. When he was done he looked up at Dean and smiled.

"Six hundred and forty five dollars."

Dean grinned back.

"Nice pay for a few hours work."

"It started getting a little hairy back there; I thought that guy was so going to kick your ass."

Dean gave a little laugh.

"Actually I thought he was going to kick your ass and I'd have to save it."

"No way." Sam smiled back. "Now all we got to do is find a cheap motel somewhere and see what we can find out."

**Motel**

They found the cheapest motel they could find and paid for the week. They both showered and decided to hit the local bars and see if they could find anything out about the disappearances.

**Ronnie's Café**

They decided it might be better to pretend they weren't together, so Dean entered the bar first and a few minutes later Sam came in and sat a few seats away. After a few beers they began talking to each other and the bartender.

"So what's there to do around here?" Dean asked the bartender as he took a swallow of beer.

"Not much, it's a pretty quiet town."

"Yeah I never heard of Washburn before." Sam said as he stretched. "But when I was mapping out directions on how to get to Alburn I saw that I passed through this town and I remembered reading something in my home town paper about several people disappearing from here. What's that all about?" Sam talked loud enough for the patrons around him to hear as Dean glanced around to see if anyone looked interested in their conversation.

"No one seems to know." The bartender said as he wiped off the counter.

"What people disappeared?" Dean asked Sam pretending he had no idea what he was talking about.

"Oh I really don't know much about it…I just remember reading something about a town called Washburn that had some mysterious disappearances. You know how newspapers are….they were trying to make a big thing out of it."

"Exactly how many people vanished?" Dean asked the bartender.

"So far around eight that we know of."

"Eight people? And they have no idea what happened to them?"

"All they know is that they apparently were passing through town and it seems like they left their motels to go out to eat or shop and never came back."

"What do the cops say?"

"They don't have a clue to what's going on. My brother in law is a cop and he said they are completely stumped. Some of the cars have been found and some haven't. Most of the cars that were found were stripped of parts which lead the cops to believe these disappearances might be the result of gangs in the neighborhood. They're worried that these gangs are grabbing these people off the street, robbing, then killing them and dumping their bodies somewhere. That's about the only explanation that makes sense."

"None of the bodies ever turned up?" Sam asked.

"No, it's as if they vanished off the face of the earth."

**Later back at the motel**

"So what do you think?" Dean asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"If someone was going around robbing then killing these people why hide the bodies? Why go to all that trouble? Most gangs just dump their victims along the roadside."

"I know, it doesn't make sense….Unless the people aren't dead…but it they aren't dead why keep them alive?"

"Do you think maybe some kind of slave trade?"

"I don't think so. When I found the site about the disappearances there were pictures of the missing people, they were of all ages but mostly men. If it was a slave trade ring they usually go after kids or teenagers."

"Well what do you want to do?"

"I guess there's only one thing we can do. Get out on the streets and…"

"Put ourselves out there as bait." Sam finished Dean's sentence.

Dean smiled.

"Let's hope they bite."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews. A few people have contacted me and told me that the review feature isn't always working. Sorry, I have no idea why that is happening.

**The Cavern of Death**

Chapter three

"So what do we do?" Sam asked.

"We go out to eat, hang out in bars, just get out there and let everyone know we're just passing through town….See if anyone seems interested."

"And hope someone, or something grabs us." Sam added.

"Well hopefully it won't go that far. We just need to try and find out what's happening to these people. If it is a robbery ring then we're out of here, but if it's something else…."

"What if it's something we don't know how to deal with? What if it's something we never met before?"

Dean got up and went over to his duffle bag and pulled out their dad's journal and turned to a section marked unexplained disappearances and began paging through it.

"There are several possibilities in here."

"But what if it's something completely new? Something Dad never even dealt with."

"Well then we improvise."

Sam gave a little laugh and shook his head.

"You know there's more stuff out there then we'll ever know about. Who knows what will kill the next thing down the line."

"Who else is going to do it if we don't try?"

"You really get off on this don't you?" Sam grinned at his brother.

"Hey, it's the thrill of the hunt. Nothing makes me sleep better then to put one of these freaks away for good."

"Yeah….well one day one of them will probably put us away for good."

"Hmmmm never thought of that." Dean got up and stretched. "Well we just got to stay one step ahead of them Sammy boy."

"They can engrave that on our tombstone '_they tried to stay one step ahead of_ _them_'."

**Later that night**

Dean and Sam had stopped at various bars and restaurants in the town throughout the night and decided this bar would be their last stop before heading home for the night. They hung out at the bar playing pool and drinking making sure the patrons knew that they were just passing through the town and weren't planning on staying. After a few hours they were starting to feel the drinks and decided it was time they headed home.

"Be right back, I got to take a leak." Dean said as they were getting ready to leave.

He walked into the men's room and immediately walked over to the sink and splashed some water on his face trying to sober up a little. They had a long drive back to the motel and he knew Sam was in worse shape then he was and he wasn't about to let him drive his car. But as he turned to leave a wave of dizziness hit him. Everything started spinning and he fell heavily against the sink. He could think clearly but it was as if his entire body just turned to mush. He knew immediately that he had been drugged. He had to warn Sam, but his body wouldn't cooperate and he ended up sinking slowly to the floor. It was then that three men walked into the men's room, it was obvious they were the ones who had drugged him. They reached down and pulled him out a side door and into a dark alley. So is this what happened to the other people he wondered? Had they been drugged and then kidnapped? The men then went through his pockets and removed his wallet which one of the men put in his pocket. They then removed his rings and necklace. _Okay, what_ _now?_ he thought. The men started dragging him toward a large truck and were just about to toss him into the back of it when he saw Sam come out into the alley looking for him.

"Hey!" Sam yelled when he saw what was happening. He had gone to check on Dean when he hadn't come back from the restroom and when he couldn't find him had gone looking for him. He ran toward the men and pulled one of them off of Dean but was then hit hard in the stomach by one of the other men. Sam cried out and fell to his knees as a searing pain shot through his wounded stomach. Dean watched helpless as one of the other men walked over and kicked his brother in the same spot. He knew Sam wouldn't have had any problem taking these men out if he had been a hundred percent healthy.

"Oh God…."Sam moaned as he collapsed to the ground rolling back and forth in agony. His stomach hurt almost as much as it had when he had been shot less then a week earlier.

He too was picked up and taken over to the truck where they both were tossed in the back. A man then crawled in the back and Dean watched as he went through his brother's pockets and removed his wallet and jewelry. By this time Dean's body felt completely paralyzed and all he could do was lay there unable to prevent what ever was going to happen to them. He could see Sam grimacing in pain as he kept his arms wrapped around his stomach. His eyes filled with tears as he watched his brother's agony knowing there was nothing he could do to help him.

They could hear the truck start up as Sam painfully managed to crawl over to his brother's side as it took off. Each one of them wondering what was in store for them.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks again for the reviews. I really appreciate them.

**The Cavern of Death**

Chapter four

They had driven for about an hour and a half when they felt the truck turn sharply and drive up into the mountains. Sam cradled Dean in his arms, unaware that his brother was fully conscious but unable to move. He clenched his teeth against the pain in his stomach as blood started to cover the front of his shirt from the now opened wound. He looked down at Dean and never felt more helpless as he pulled him closer. They were in the middle of nowhere with no weapons and he wasn't sure what was wrong with his brother. His eyes were open and he could blink but that was the extent of his movements. When the truck finally came to a stop Sam ignored his own pain and moved protectively in front of his brother. The three men came to the back of the truck holding shotguns.

"Get out!" One of the men ordered Sam.

"Not without my brother."

"Brother? How touching…Well these are my brothers." He grinned nodding toward the two other men. "Now get out!"

Sam grabbed Dean under his arms and pulled his body out with him.

"What did you do to him?"

"Oh he'll be fine in a few hours. I think you should be more concerned about yourself."

"Yeah, it looks like you're bleeding pretty bad there buddy." Another one of the brothers said mockingly.

"What are you going to do with us?" Sam asked as he knelt next to Dean who could tell that the feeling in his body was slowly returning but not fast enough for him to be of any help to Sam.

The three men looked at each other smiling.

"Well let's just say we're taking you to dinner." One said.

"And you're the main course." Another one said laughing. "Now get up, and take your brother with you." The man pointed the shotgun at Sam who slowly got up and then leaned down and picked Dean up throwing him over his shoulder. The pain in his stomach was excruciating but he'd rather carry Dean then let one of them do it. They forced him to carry Dean to the top of a high rock formation. He was exhausted and was glad when he could finally put him down. The men then removed a large heavy rock revealing a hole in the top of a gigantic boulder; a long rope lay next to it one end of it wrapped around another large rock. One of the men walked over and began tying the rope around Dean's chest. Sam tried to stop him but was hit in the chest with the back of a shotgun. He went down on one knee his face twisted with pain.

"What are you going to do with him?" Sam asked as he tried to think of something he could do to get Dean away from them, but there wasn't any.

"Don't worry; you'll be going with him."

They then began lowering Dean into the hole.

"What's down there!" Sam's heart pounded as he watched Dean disappear into the hole. Sam wondered what would happen when Dean reached the bottom but a short time later the men pulled the rope up empty. Who untied Dean's rope Sam wondered?

"You're next." The man said tossing Sam the rope. "Tie it around yourself."

Sam swallowed hard, he knew once he was down inside the hole there would be no hope of escape. He also knew he had no choice. If he didn't listen to them they would shoot him and probably toss him in anyway. And if he was dead, Dean would be alone. He tied the rope around himself then he too was lowered. Once at the bottom he looked around in disbelief. Five men stood staring at him as he untied the rope. _What the hell is_ _going on?_ He wondered. He went over to his brother who was now beginning to move a little. He then looked up and watched as the men pushed the rock back over the hole. He expected to be in total darkness and was surprised that the area they were in was bathed with a soft light which seemed to come out of the walls themselves.

"What the hell's going on here?" Sam asked.

"Those men up there kidnapped us." Jerry one of the men said as he stepped forward. "They have some kind of creature back there in that cave that has been eating us one by one." He pointed to a crevice in the wall which apparently led to another cave.

"What!" Sam looked at the man like he was crazy. "Eating you!"

"It comes out every few days and surrounds its victim then….absorbs them." Gary, another man, tried to explain.

"Absorbs them? What do you mean absorbs him?" Sam looked back and forth among the men; he still couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"It's this big jelly like thing. It reaches out and touches its victim then pulls them into itself. They are surrounded by it and can live for a couple of days inside of it before it dissolves their bodies and absorbs them. It usually crawls back into that cave over there and you don't see it again for days."

"Why? Why would those men do that to you? What do they get out of it?"

"The only thing we can figure is that they're using this creature to get rid of the bodies… They robbed all of us, then instead of leaving witnesses or bodies lying around they somehow discovered this creature and have been dumping their victims down here. This thing absorbs the entire body clothes and all and there's nothing left….no evidence and no witnesses linking them to the robberies."

Dean began to moan and Sam knelt down next to him.

"Come on Dean snap out of it." He gently patted Dean's face.

"Oh man…." Dean moaned as the feeling in his body slowly came back. "Well that wasn't fun." He said as he began stretching his arms and legs trying to get the tingling feeling out of them.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…I don't know what they gave me but it sucked. I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything but see and hear those bastards."

"Well I'm glad you're back because we're in big trouble."

With Sam's help Dean sat up on a rock and looked around. He immediately recognized some of the men standing around from the web site he had found about the missing people. He looked over at Sam and noticed his blood covered shirt.

"Damn it Sammy you're bleeding again." Dean reached out and touched Sam's shirt.

"Yeah, I think I popped a few stitches."

"Let me see."

Sam pulled up his shirt and Dean gently lifted the blood soaked bandage, his face was etched with worry when he saw blood dripping out of the now open gunshot wound.

"That's more then just a few stitches Sam, you're going to need that restitched."

"Well I think we got a bigger problem then a few popped stitches." Sam said as he pulled his shirt back down and looked at Dean. "I don't know how we're going to walk away from this one."

Dean looked at Jerry, the man who had first spoke to Sam.

"How long have you been here?"

"About ten days."

"Ten days? Well how do you keep going? What do you eat?"

"Those guys up there throw sandwiches down here every few days."

"Why would they do that?" Sam asked.

"Because that thing won't eat us if were dead."

"But no one is going to find you down here anyway so why does it matter if you're dead or not?"

"Because they're sadistic bastards who get off on all this. I think they actually bet each other on who they think that thing is going to kill next." Troy another one of the men spoke up.

"Where did you say it hangs out at?" Dean asked.

"This place is a big underground cave with a bunch of passage ways leading to other caves. That thing always crawls off into that passageway over there." The man pointed to a narrow crevice in the wall of the cave."

"Did anyone attempt to follow it?" Sam asked.

"What are you nuts! No one wants to go near it."

"How does it choose who it's going to kill next?" Dean asked.

"We have no way of knowing. It just crawls back in here and then shoots out this slimy arm like thing and pulls the person into it….then devours them." The man shook his head and looked away. "It's horrible. It just sits there and …." Tears came to the man's eyes. "It sits there for a day or so digesting the person. But the horrible thing is for the first day the person is still alive. They try to fight their way out but it holds onto them and eventually kills them then absorbs them."

Dean looked at Sam.

"Well what do you say we go see if we can find this thing and see what we're up against?"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks once more for the reviews.

**Cavern of Death**

Chapter five

As Dean and Sam made their way to the passage way they looked around for any possible way out of the cave.

"The only thing I can see is to make my way up to that ledge and wait till they push that rock away." He pointed to a small ledge right below the hole in the ceiling. "Then as soon as they lower someone down I jump on the rope and get out of that hole before they realize what's going on." Dean said.

"Good idea but we could sit up there for days….How do we know when they'll be bringing someone back?"

"We don't…. and I said I not we." Sam looked at him confused so he added. "I'm going up there, not you."

"Hey wait a minute….I'm not letting you go up there by yourself, you're going to need help."

"Sam, there's no way I'm letting you climb up those rocks, not with the way you're bleeding. You'll pass out before you make it up. It's better if I just go."

"No way, it's too dangerous….Dean, there's three guys up there with guns."

"Good, then the odds are in my favor." Dean grinned.

"It's not funny Dean, you're going to get yourself killed."

"Well college boy, what bright idea do you have?" Sam thought for awhile but couldn't come up with anything better. "Well then it's settled. We do it my way."

They then got down on their knees and crawled through the small opening but once through they emerged into a large cavern. This cavern was also somehow glowing with light.

"Where do you think the light comes from?" Dean asked as he rubbed his fingers on the wall then pulled them away looking at them as they too left off a slight glow.

"Seems like it's coated in some kind of fluorescent material." Sam said as he too touched the walls.

They looked around the cavern and finally spotted the creature, it appeared to be sleeping. They carefully moved closer, neither one wanting to become its next meal. Sam wrinkled up his face in disgust as he pointed to the skeletal remains of its last victim still visible inside the creature.

"What the hell is that thing?" Sam glanced over at his brother. The creature appeared to be a mass of reddish jelly like material. "Do you think it might be alien?"

"I don't know… either that or some kind of life force that was never discovered before here on earth."

"Well whatever it is it looks like it's soon going to be ready for another feeding."

"I wish we had our salt guns. You know a jelly like body might just dissolve with salt, sort of like a snail. You put salt on a snail and…poof it's gone."

"How do we know for sure salt will work on something like this?"

"Well we don't know that it won't."

"True."

"I say once I get out of here I get the salt gun and flame thrower and send that thing straight back to hell or wherever it came from."

"You mean if you get out. And we don't even know where we are, so you're going to have to make one of those jerks take you back to your car."

"Don't worry bro….I'm getting out and I'm getting back to the car…then I'm going to do what I do best."

"Which is?"

"Saving your sorry ass." Dean grinned over at Sam and tried to keep the worry from his face when he saw the blood stain on the front of his brother's shirt was slowly growing larger.

They then headed back to the group of men who were gathered around talking to each other. When they neared them they were met by strange looks.

"Hey, what's going on?" Dean asked as they walked over.

"We were just talking….That thing is going to be coming in here soon and we decided since we're all healthy and he's injured…" The man nodded toward Sam. "It only makes sense that he should be the one that goes next."

"Hey wait a minute! No one's turning my brother into that thing's lunch!" Dean stepped toward the man.

"There are five of us and two of you, and he's injured. Majority rules, if that thing comes in here…."

"Now hold on a minute! You touch him and I'll take all of you on."

"You can't fight five people."

"Try me." Dean glared at them then grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him away from the men. Sam sat down on a rock his hand pressed hard over his still bleeding wound.

"What are we going to do?" Sam asked. Dean could see a hint of fear on Sam's face. He knew with his fight training it would be fairly easy for him to defend Sam but he also knew these people were scared to death and only trying to protect themselves and he didn't want to hurt them, but he would if they touched his brother.

"I don't know, but don't worry I'm not letting them touch you."

"Maybe they're right."

"What!"

"If I don't soon stop bleeding I'm going to be of no use to anyone."

"Sammy there's no way I'm letting that thing touch you."

"You're not going to be able to stop it and if it comes for me I don't want you to." Sam didn't want to die but more important he didn't want Dean to die trying to protect him.

"Damn it Sammy I'm not going to sit here and…." Dean saw Sam's eyes widen and he turned to see what he was looking at. The creature was slowly squeezing its way through the narrow opening and into their cave looking for its next meal.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks again for the reviews, I appreciate them.

**The Cavern of Death**

Chapter six

The entire group stood watching in horror as the thing oozed its way into their cave. Sam and Dean stayed together but the other five men scattered in different directions each trying not to be the creature's next victim.

"How do you think it chooses who will be next?" Sam glanced nervously at Dean as they took a few steps back.

"I don't know Sam." Dean swallowed the lump in his throat praying it couldn't sense who was the weakest, because right now he knew his brother was. He had lost a lot of blood and Dean could clearly see it was slowly taking a toll on him. He instinctively stepped in front of Sam, his heart started pounding as he tried to think of a way to protect Sam if the thing chose him.

They watched as the creature began moving closer to them then stopped just a few yards away. Dean moved back slightly pushing Sam with him. He could hear his brother's breath coming in short little gasps behind him and could sense his fear. He too was scared, they had never faced something like this before and neither of them knew how to destroy it, and even if they did they had no weapons with them. Dean could feel Sam reach out behind him and take his arm trying to hold on to him in case the creature choose him instead of Sam. He knew Sam was too weak to pull him back if the thing choose him but the gesture made him even more protective of his little brother.

The thing began to move closer but suddenly a slimy section of it shot across the cave and grabbed one of the men so quickly that he hadn't had time to try and get away. The man screamed in terror as it slowly pulled him toward it. Both Dean and Sam grabbed for the man trying their hardest to pull him free but it was useless. The thing was strong and had him firmly in its grasp and there was no way they could help him. The man reached out grabbing at the wall of the cave trying to keep from being sucked into the thing. But within a few seconds the creature's body had completely surrounded him. They watched in horror as the man continued struggling to free himself from inside the thing. The creature then began to ooze its way back into the cave it had come from taking the man with him.

Dean and Sam looked at each other sickened by the sight they had just witnessed. They both felt horrible but there was nothing they could do. They had always protected people from strange creatures and spirits but now they could only stand by helpless as the thing disappeared back into its cavern.

"Why didn't it choose one of us? Why him?" Sam asked.

"I don't know Sam. Probably we'll never know."

"Dean we got to do something…. We can't just let it…..consume him."

"What do you want to do Sammy?" Dean threw up his hands in frustration. "You tell me…We have no weapons….we don't even know what that thing is made of."

Dean looked at Sam and felt guilty for jumping on him but right now his main concern was figuring a way of getting Sam and himself out of there. If he could help the others he would try to, but Sam looked pale and weak and his first priority was protecting his baby brother.

"We can't just stand here and do nothing." Sam was about to follow the creature into its cave but Dean quickly grabbed his arm.

"Sam how do you expect to help him? What are we going to fight it with?...The only thing we can do is get out of here and bring some weapons back and hope one of them will kill it."

Sam knew Dean was right, if they tried to help the man they would probably just end up getting themselves killed and that wouldn't help anyone. Sam shook his head sadly and looked away as Dean patted him on the back in sympathy. He knew Sam was more emotional then he was, at least outwardly. The truth was he felt just as bad as Sam did that they couldn't help the man but he didn't dwell on things that couldn't be changed like his brother did. Knowing there was nothing they could do they walked back over to the men who had regrouped. When they got back to them they notice the men were standing in a group glaring at them.

"What's your problem?" Dean asked seeing the look they were getting.

"Why didn't that thing take one of you? Why did it pass by both of you and grab Bill?"

"I don't know….Is it taking the victims in the order they arrived here?" He asked.

"No Bill was the last to arrive before you two."

"Then I have no idea how it chooses, all I know is that we have to find a way out of here, and soon."

"Did you guys check out the rest of the cave thoroughly? Maybe there's another way out." Sam asked.

"A few of us looked around, but we couldn't find any other way out."

Sam looked over at Dean.

"Then I guess we'll have to go with your plan."

"Which is what?" One of the men asked.

Dean explained how he would climb up to the ledge near the hole the next time it was open. Then after they lowered someone else into the cave he would jump on the rope and climb out and hopefully take care of the three men, then drop the rope into the cave and pull everyone up.

"What if it doesn't work?"

"Well then we got a big problem." Sam said glancing toward the crevice where the creature had oozed its way back into.

"Well now is as good a time as any to see if I can get up there." Dean said as he carefully began climbing up the steep rocks that lead to the ledge right below the rock covered opening.

"Be careful." Sam yelled up to him as he watched nervously from below, he knew the rocks were damp and slippery making it a difficult climb. He watched as Dean reached for a crack in the rock with his foot but slipped and began sliding down the face of the rock.

"Dean!" Sam shouted as he watched his brother slide toward the sharp rocks below.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks again for the reviews, I love reading the different comments.

**The Cavern of Death**

Chapter seven

Somehow Dean managed to break his fall and looked under his arm down at his brother giving him a relieved smile. He watched as Sam shut his eyes for a moment and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Damn it Dean be careful!" Sam shouted back up at his brother.

Dean once more began climbing and finally made it to the ledge. He sat on it for a few seconds catching his breath. He then checked out the situation and when he was sure he knew how he was going to do it he climbed back down.

"Well?" Sam said relieved to have his brother back on the ground next to him.

"I think it will work. I'm going to have to be quick but…If I can grab the rope once they lower the person to the bottom, there should be enough tension on the rope that I should be able to grab it and flip myself up through that hole before they know what is happening."

"I still don't like it, there are three of them and they have guns. I think I should go up there with you."

"Sam you've lost a lot of blood, there's no way you'll make it up there. Besides I'll need you down here. After I take care of those yahoos I'll need you to get these guys up that rope as fast as they can."

"What about the guy inside that thing? They said it sometimes keeps them alive for a couple of days. If you get out in the next few days we got to go back for him, he might still be alive."

"Once we get these guys out of here and once we get a few weapons we'll go back and see if we can help him."

"I just wonder how they stay alive in that thing. It must somehow feed them oxygen then when it gets hungry…."

"It absorbs them." Dean finished his sentence.

**Two days later**

They kept checking on the creature and the man inside of it every couple of hours. On the second day the man had stopped struggling to free himself and seemed to have passed out. They could tell he was still alive because they could see his chest move as he breathed but his breaths were becoming shallower as the creature began to quickly absorb the man's body. They both knew it would be too late to help him even if they managed to somehow get out today. Sam turned away from the sight and looked at Dean.

"Dean we got to get out of here. That thing is going to come looking for its next meal once it's done with him."

"I know, but there's no way out of here until those jerks come back and we got to be ready when they do."

They went back to the main cave and Dean once more climbed up to the ledge.

"You know you could sit up there for days before they show up…and maybe they won't show up at all." Sam yelled up to his brother. It had occurred to him that maybe the men had been caught or had left town, in which case they were doomed. No one knew where they were and if the men were captured and didn't tell the cops where they were...there would be no way out.

One of the men walked over to Sam.

"They usually show up every three days or so, if not to lower someone down here, then to at least throw some food down to us."

Sam knew if they just opened the hole and threw food down it would be of no help. They needed the rope lowered and a body at the end of it to create tension on the rope in order for Dean to go through with his plan.

There was nothing they could do but wait. Dean paced the ledge, he knew he had to be ready in case the men returned but he didn't like leaving Sam below. He kept walking over to the edge and looking down to check on his brother. He knew if that thing came back the men would try to get it to take Sam in order to save themselves and he didn't know how he'd be able to stop them.

**The following morning **

Dean had spent a restless night on the ledge. He could see Sam sitting by himself below, his arms wrapped tight around himself against the cold from the cave. He swallowed hard, all he wanted was to bring his brother up to him but there was no way. Sam was weak from the blood loss and any exertion might cause him to pass out. He could only pray that the men would return and return soon. And then his prayers were answered as he heard the men pushing the rock away from the opening. He slid back into the shadows out of sight and waited to see if they were going to lower another person into the cave. His heart started pounding when he saw a body slowly being lowered; he knew he'd only get one chance. He waited till the body reached the bottom then jumped for the rope.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

I appreciate the reviews, thanks.

**The Cavern of Death**

Chapter eight

Sam watched from below as Dean jumped onto the rope and quickly flung himself up and out of the hole. He could hear shouting coming from above and listened in fear as a single gunshot rang out.

"Dean!" Sam shouted as he started climbing up the rocks. He hadn't realized how weak he really was until he was about a third of the way up and had to stop to catch his breath. His stomach burned with pain and he could tell he had started bleeding again, but he couldn't stop, Dean might need him. Then suddenly a body came flying down through the hole. Sam looked down and breathed a sigh of relief when he realized it wasn't his brother. He could still hear the sound of a fight going on above him as another body came sailing past him. This time he shut his eyes not wanting to look.

"It's not him!" One of the men at the bottom shouted up to him.

"Oh thank God." Sam left out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. Two down only one more up there with his brother unless….unless there were more then three involved in this. Sam could see up through the hole and watched as two bodies kept rolling close to the edge of it. Then suddenly the worse possible thing happened, another gun shot and the rope fell useless into the cave. Now there would be no getting out unless Dean could overpower the last man and find another rope. Then suddenly everything became quiet above.

"Dean?" When his brother didn't immediately answer Sam became alarmed. "Dean!" Finally Dean's face appeared above the hole. "You okay?" Sam asked.

Dean nodded as he tried to catch his breath. He was free, but his brother and the others were still in danger. And now with the rope lying on the floor of the cave there was no way to get anyone else out. Dean looked down at his brother and could see sweat glistening off of his face from the attempted climb.

"I thought I told you to stay off these rocks." Dean could also see that Sam had started bleeding again.

"I thought you might need some help."

"What, you didn't have any confidence in your big bro?" Dean grinned trying to make light of the situation. In truth he was worried. Two of the men lay unconscious in the cave with his brother. But more worrisome was the knowledge that the creature could soon start looking for another victim, and Dean knew that with him not down there to protect his brother those men could once more try to get the creature to take Sam instead of them. Dean leaned as far into the hole as he could and dropped a shotgun down to Sam, then tossed in some extra shells. He didn't know if it would work on the thing, but maybe it would keep the men away from Sam till he got back. "I still have one of them up here and I have an idea, but I'll be gone for a few hours." As much as it worried him to leave Sam he knew he had to. He was of no help to him unless he had some way to get him out of there. "Sam you watch your back till I get back."

"I will….just hurry."

Dean blinked back tears as he took one last look at his brother then stood up. He grabbed the man that was lying on the ground next to him by his collar and pulled him up.

"You're going to take me back to the bar where my car is and then I have something else I need you to pick up for me." The man turned away from Dean, who quickly grabbed him by the shoulder and angrily spun him around to face him. "Listen jerk, my brother is still down there and if anything happens to him ….you're dead. So I suggest you do what I say."

One look at Dean's face and the man knew he wasn't kidding. Dean then put the gun at the man's back.

"You hang in there Sammy I'll be back as soon as I can." He called over his shoulder as he forced the man to the truck. It was the hardest thing he had to do, to walk away from his brother knowing he was leaving him with that creature and with men who wouldn't hesitate to turn on him to save themselves, but he knew he had no choice.

"Take me back to the bar." He ordered the man. "And if you try anything funny it will be the last thing you try." He could only hope the man was scared enough and wouldn't try to pull anything since he had no idea where he was or in which direction the bar was.

**The Cave**

Sam climbed back down the rocks and knelt next to the two men who had been thrown into the cave. He had no idea how hurt they were and didn't really care after what they had put these other men through. He and one of the men tied them up with the rope that had fallen down. They couldn't afford to take the chance that they might wake up and cause trouble. Now all they could do was wait and hope Dean got back before the creature woke up and came looking for another meal.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Once more thanks for the reviews, I appreciate that you take the time to leave a comment. I'm going on vacation tomorrow for a few days and will probably post the next chapter on Thursday when I get back to work.

**The Cavern of Death**

Chapter nine

They made it back to the bar in a little over an hour and Dean forced the man over to his car. He tied the man's hands behind his back and pushed him into the passenger's seat of the car and then jumped behind the wheel. He reached under the dashboard and hotwired the car since he no longer had his keys. When he got it running he put his arm on the back of the seat and looked over at the man.

"Okay, now I need to get hold of that stuff they used to paralyze me."

"Frank will kill me if I do that."

"Well if Frank is one of those men that I tossed into that cave, he might not be alive to kill you till we get back there, but I am alive and believe me I will kill you if you don't do what I tell you. My brother's still back in that cave and if anything happens to him, you're dead." Dean held a gun up to the man's head to prove his point.

He meant every word of it and the man could tell.

"Okay…." He said reluctantly. "Head north."

**The cave**

"Why don't we just pull those two men over to the passage way where that thing is, then when it comes out it'll more then likely grab one of them." Jerry said.

"Look, I don't blame you for feeling that way but we can't just …just feed them to it." Sam knew that if the men forced the issue there was little he could do. He looked back and forth between them knowing that only a short time ago they wanted to feed him to the creature to save their lives and now with Dean gone there was little he could do to stop them. The bleeding had stopped but not before he had lost enough blood to make him significantly weaker then the others. He knew if he had to choose who would die next he too would choose the men that had put them in there but he hoped it didn't come down to that.

"Why not? They were feeding us to it?"

"That's right, they didn't give a damn that that thing in there was eating us, so why should we try to protect them?" Gary spoke up.

"It seems that that thing chooses who it wants on its own anyway, I don't think you'll be able to influence it. We can only hope my brother gets back before it gets hungry again."

**The car**

"Okay pull over here." The man told Dean. He pulled the car over in front of an old run down apartment building. "That's Frank's apartment up there on the third floor. He has more of that stuff in there."

Dean reached over and untied the man's hands.

"You're going to take me up there….and don't forget you try anything, you're dead." Dean tucked the gun into his coat pocket but kept it trained on the man.

They went up to Frank's apartment but it was locked. The door was made out of flimsy wood and with one kick Dean had it open. The man pointed to some vials lying on a table and Dean read the label then stuffed them into his pocket. He recognized the name of the drug on the label; it was a drug animal control officers used to tranquilize animals that they couldn't control. Dean then saw his and Sam's wallets plus their jewelry and keys lying on a table next to the bed. He grabbed a bag lying nearby and emptied it then threw the wallets and jewelry into it; he then grabbed the man and shoved him in front of him.

"Let's go…we're heading back to the cave."

**The cave**

Sam and the others watched in horror as the creature once more oozed its way into their cave, the man that had been inside of it now completely dissolved. They all backed away from the thing wondering who it was going to choose next. The two men that Dean had tossed into the cave still were unconscious and the creature ignored them and started to head toward Gary. His eyes widened and he backed up till there was no where for him to go.

"No….please no!" He screamed in terror.

A slimy arm of the thing reached out toward him and after touching him pulled him toward it.

"Nooooooo!" The man continued screaming as he was drug across the floor of the cave.

Sam not knowing what else to do began shooting at it with the shotgun Dean had dropped down to him. The pellets disappeared into the creature and didn't seem to affect it. Sam then spun the gun around and began slamming the butt of the gun into the arm like thing that was holding onto Gary. The creature reacted by tossing Gary out of its arm and grabbing onto Sam. He fell to the ground trying desperately to grab onto anything to keep from being sucked into the thing. He knew he couldn't expect help from any of the other men and he didn't really blame them, they were terrified. His blood smeared the floor as he was drug into the creature which immediately surrounded his body in its slimy mass. He tried to fight his way out but knew it was useless. As the thing drug him back into its lair, his only thought was that now Dean would now be alone.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Well I'm back from vacation…had fun checking out the surfers. :-) Thanks as usual for the reviews.

**The Cavern of Death**

Chapter ten

**The car**

Dean broke every driving law on the books trying to make it back to his brother as fast as he could. He looked at his watch, four hours had already past. He shut his eyes for a few seconds praying Sam and the others would be alright. He could only hope the drug would work on the thing. Finally he skidded to a halt and then ran to the trunk and removed salt, a flame thrower, and a large knife which he stuck in his back pocket. He also removed a heavy rope from the trunk and slung it over his shoulder. He knew it would be easier to make the man carry half the stuff but he couldn't take the chance of him trying to escape and slowing him up, he had to get to Sam as soon as possible to make sure he was okay. Next he removed two huge syringes and poured the drug into both of them then shoved them in his other pocket. He then tied the man up and forced him into the trunk.

"I wouldn't move around too much in there…You just don't know when one of these weapons might go off." Dean said enjoying seeing the man's reaction to his statement as he looked around wide eyed at the various weapons in the trunk. "And I wouldn't yell… you'll use up all the oxygen." Dean smiled at the man as he slammed down the trunk lid, he knew out where they were no one would hear the man anyway.

He then made his way up to the top of the boulder where he quickly secured the rope and lowered his equipment into the cave. He could feel the tug on the rope as the men below untied it.

"Sam…you okay?" He called down through the hole. When he didn't get an answer he hoped it was because his brother had passed out from the blood loss and was only unconscious, he wouldn't allow himself to think of the alternative.

Once all the equipment was down in the cave Dean climbed down and immediately looked for his brother.

"Sam!...Sammy!" Dean's heart started pounding when he didn't see his brother anywhere in sight. He then noticed the smeared blood on the floor of the cave and looked at the other men most of whom didn't want to look him in the eye. "Where's my brother!"

Gary looked at Dean with tears in his eyes.

"Your brother took my place….That thing came for me but….he attacked it and it left go of me and took him instead."

"Damn it Sammy!" Dean said to himself. He knew his brother well enough to know he'd sacrifice himself to save someone else. All he wanted was to run back into the creature's lair and help Sam but he knew he had to get these men out of there first; Sam would want it that way. "Okay, I want four of you to get up that rope then who ever is last, I want you to tie those men to the rope and let them haul them out. Then I want you all out of here."

"What about you?" Gary asked.

"I'm getting my brother."

"I'll help you. It's me who should be back there, not him."

Dean patted the man on the back.

"Thanks, but I want you all out of here." If he couldn't save Sam he didn't want anyone else to die also.

Dean could tell Gary was grateful he didn't have to stay. He had his moment of being a hero by offering to stay and now he could leave with his head held high.

Dean waited till the men had started climbing up the rope then headed back into the creature's cave with his equipment.

"Sammy?" He said quietly as he looked around. Where was he? Where was Sam? He walked over to the area where the creature had hidden before but it wasn't there. He could feel his heart pounding as he started to panic. Where was his brother? If the creature had crawled into another passageway he might never find him. "Sammy!" He yelled. He didn't even know if a person trapped inside one of those things could hear. He spun around looking frantically in every direction till he finally spotted it in a far off corner of the cavern. He grabbed his equipment and headed over to it. He swallowed hard and blinked back tears when he saw his brother's body inside the thing. But Sam wasn't struggling like the other man had; instead he seemed to be barely conscious. "Sam!" Dean shouted as loud as he could, keeping the flame thrower pointed at the thing incase it woke up.

Sam finally moved a little and slowly opened his eyes. When he saw Dean he gave a small smile, glad his brother made it back and was okay.

"Can't you ever stay out of trouble?" Dean tried to joke but in truth he was worried. Sam looked like hell. He was pale and looked extremely weak from the blood loss.

"Dean … get out of here…." Sam felt lousy and could feel the creature sucking what little strength he had from him, he didn't want Dean to watch.

"Not without you bro…"

"Dean, I don't think….I don't think there is anything you can do…."

"Have a little faith; this thing doesn't have us beat yet."

In truth Dean had no idea what to do. His brother was inside this thing and if he tried to kill it….he might end up killing his brother along with it.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

This is the last chapter. Thanks again for the reviews, I appreciated each of them. Hope the ending doesn't suck too much.

**The Cavern of Death**

Chapter eleven

"Sam, try to move to one side of it if you can. Maybe I can burn a hole in the other side and then pull you out."

Sam struggled weakly and finally managed to move a little to the side but not much. Dean held up the flame thrower but hesitated. What if he torched the thing and it went up in a ball of flames? Would he be able to get Sam out in time? Or what if the flames had no effect on the thing? Would it only consume his brother faster? He looked at Sam and could see the worried look in his eyes. He knew he was thinking the same thing.

"Dean you're going to have to try it. Just do it…it'll be better then being eaten alive."

Dean knew he'd want Sam to try it too if it was him trapped inside, but could he do it? What if the thing collapsed in on his brother and killed him? Could he live with himself knowing his actions killed his little brother? He knew he didn't have a choice he had to try something, if he didn't Sam was as good as dead. He decided to try the salt first. Maybe if he sprinkled salt on it it would dissolve enough of it that he could pull Sam free. He took out the can of salt and threw some on the side of the creature. Steam rose from the creature and the main body broke away from the piece that had been salted taking Sam with it. Dean could see it tighten its grip on Sam and could tell his brother was now having trouble breathing. The creature crawled over to another part of the cavern and positioned itself against the wall. Dean shot the flame thrower at the broken off salted piece to see what its reaction would be, it collapsed in on itself and dissolved in front of him. The creature, as if sensing what Dean was trying to do, began to hurry up the process of dissolving Sam's body. Dean could see no outward sign of what was happening to Sam, but when he put his head back and screamed in agony he figured it out.

"Sammy!" Dean ran up to it and stood next to his brother. He fought the urge to reach inside the thing and try to pull his brother out, he knew if that thing sucked him in with Sam they were both dead. "Sammy…." He said quietly as his eyes filled with tears as he watched his brother's suffering.

Sam looked over at Dean.

"Get out of here Dean!...I don't want you to watch this!..." He turned his face away as he clenched his teeth in pain.

There was one last thing Dean could try, the drug. He said a silent prayer that it would work as he removed the two syringes from his pocket and held them up. Then as if sensing what he was going to do, the thing suddenly spit Sam out and grabbed hold of Dean quickly drawing him into the center of it. As it grabbed him the syringes flew from his hands and landed on the ground.

"Nooooo!" Sam screamed as he lay on the floor. Too weak to get up, he began slowly crawling over to the creature. Tears filled his eyes as he tried to think of some way to help his brother. "Dean I'm sorry!...I'm sorry!" He kept repeating knowing that by Dean trying to save him he was the one now in danger of dying.

Dean tried desperately to punch his way out of the creature but it wasn't working, it felt like he was punching a marshmallow. He watched as Sam crawled toward the syringes and could tell it took all of his brother's strength just to stay conscious. Once Sam had the syringes in his hand he hesitated for only a second before plunging them into the creature and releasing the drug. He then gave into his exhaustion and collapsed in front of it.

"Sammy!" Dean shouted seeing his brother lying helpless in front of the creature. "Sam you got to get up….you got to get out of here!" It was no use, Sam was out cold and Dean could only watch as the thing reached out its slimy arm and grabbed hold of his brother dragging him once more toward it. "Nooooo!" Dean shouted as he drew his knife out of his back pocket and began slicing at the creature. At first the creature resisted and fought back, sealing the knife wounds immediately, but finally in what seemed like hours but was actually was only a few minutes Dean could feel the thing begin to weaken as the drugs took affect. He sliced even faster till he cut his way out of the creature and then quickly pulled Sam away from it. His brother was pale and weak but he was alive. Dean drug him to the relative safety of the other cave then went back and emptied the rest of the salt on the thing and shot it with the flame thrower. It began to break into sections which when hit with the fire began to slowly dissolve. It seemed a little too easy Dean thought, but at least it seemed to be working. When the entire creature seemed to be dissolving Dean went back to his brother. He tied Sam's body with the rope then looked up though the hole hoping at least one of the men had remained above.

"Hey!" He shouted, and then gave a small smile when he saw all of them look back down at him. "Pull my brother up!"

Sam was starting to regain consciousness and began to moan as he was slowly raised off the floor then pulled up and out of the hole Once Sam was untied the rope was tossed back down to Dean who began climbing up it, but as he climbed he felt something holding him back. He glanced down and could see that a section of the creature had him by the ankle and was beginning to grow rapidly back into its former shape and size. He pulled as hard as he could but it wouldn't release him. His strength was just about to give out when all of a sudden he felt the thing let go of him and he turned around and watched as it was violently thrown back into the cave. Dean looked at it confused, wondering what had caused the reaction. He then looked up through the hole and could see Sam's face looking back at him. Sam had his hand up to his head as if in severe pain and Dean immediately knew what had happened as he continued up the rope. Sam had used the power of his mind to pry that thing off of him. Once out of the hole Dean knelt by his brother's side as the other men stood around them confused as to what had just happened. Sam still knelt next to the hole his hands pressed against his temples, his face twisted in pain.

"Sam….Sammy." Dean gently took Sam's hands and pulled them away from his head. "You did it again didn't you, like what you did at Max's?….You used telekinesis…you threw it off of me by using your mind." Dean could sense the other men looking at him like he had lost his mind but right now his only concern was his brother.

"Yeah." Sam gasped his eyes still shut in pain.

"What made you do it now, why didn't you stop it before?"

"I don't know…I can't control it… I saw it had you and…." Sam looked at Dean. "It just happened."

Dean was worried; he didn't know what was happening to Sam. He knew he had premonitions and now this. But the thing that really worried him was the pain Sam was in while having a psychic experience. It scared him because he didn't know how to ease the pain other then try to talk him through it.

Sam looked at Dean.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine, how 'bout yourself?"

"Not bad… just tired…and I have a hell of a headache." He gave a little smile relieved that they were both alive.

"We need to get you stitched up again…" Dean said looking at Sam's bloody shirt. "You lost a lot of blood."

"I'll be fine."

"Yeah, sure…" Dean knew Sam hated getting stitches almost as much as he did. "Well what do you think we should we do about our friend down there?"

"I say we blow the cave up and seal the son of a bitch in there."

"How are we going to do that?" Gary asked.

"We have explosives in our trunk."

The men looked back and forth at each other.

"Who are you guys?"

Sam gave Dean a little grin expecting to hear him reel off something to make them sound like superheroes so he quickly spoke up.

"We're just brothers."

"But…but how did you knock that thing off of him? I heard him say you used your mind."

Sam looked the man straight in his eyes.

"I really don't know." He said honestly. He wished he understood what was happening to him and how he could control it but he didn't. "It just happens sometimes."

Dean looked over at him.

"Well what do you say we take care of business so we can get out of here?"

"Yeah, let's end this thing."

They headed down to the car and removed the man from the trunk then grabbed some dynamite, fuses, and caps from the hidden compartment under the trunk. They then put the caps on the dynamite and headed back up to the hole with the man. They tied him to his two companions and put them a safe distance from the hole. Then after making sure the others were far enough away that they wouldn't be hurt, they lit the dynamite and dropped it into the hole. They then quickly ran over to the others and waited.

About a minute later the dynamite went off and they watched as the large boulder collapsed in on itself sealing the hole and the cave.

"Well let's see that thing try to get out of that." Dean said grinning over at Sam then he looked at the other men. "We'll take you back into town and you can contact the police and let them know about the kidnappings and then they can come out here and pick up these men. I'd leave out the part about the creature, they won't believe you anyway." Dean said smiling, he knew from past experiences not to talk to the cops. "My brother and I….we need to get going so I hope you can keep us out of this."

"Hey, you saved our lives. If it wasn't for you two we'd still be down there. Yeah, we'll keep our mouths shut." Gary looked at the other men who nodded their agreement.

**Later**

They drove the men back to town and dropped them off near the police station then drove away not wanting to become involved in an investigation. After they had been driving for about ten minutes Dean glanced over at Sam.

"You know Sam if you could learn to control that telekinesis thing you have going it could really come in handy on a hunt."

Sam shook his head sadly and looked out the window.

"You know, I didn't ask for this…What ever is happening to me, I don't want it." He looked over at Dean. "Why me Dean? Why not you?... Why not both of us? It doesn't make sense. These premonitions…this power to move things…" Sam's eyes filled with tears. "All I wanted was a normal life…A life with Jess, not this…." Sam's voice cracked and he couldn't continue.

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat hearing his brother's pain.

"There must be a reason Sam. We just have to find out what it is."

"What if we don't? What if I never know why this is happening to me?"

Dean glanced at Sam trying to think of something reassuring to say, but he knew Sam was right, maybe they would never know why Sam was given these powers. He decided it was better to say nothing. They were both tired and right now all he wanted was to find a motel far from there then take a shower and get some rest. Dean knew Sam should go to a hospital and get his wound stitched up but he also knew Sam had skipped out on his bill and even though that was in Pennsylvania he knew the hospital might have notified the surrounding states. He knew he'd have to clean the wound and stitch Sam up himself. He didn't look forward to it, it was a painful procedure but their dad had taught them well in both fighting and first aide and they had stitched each other up many times before. He looked over at Sam who had put his head back and was resting, he knew he was exhausted. Yeah he'd take care of his baby brother, the rest of his life if he had to. He had made that promise to himself a long time ago and he intended to keep it. He glanced in his rear view mirror, glad to be putting the town far behind them.

The End


End file.
